Tobasco Turtle
by KikiRobinson
Summary: Raph being the kiniving little brat he is, is curious about what would happen if he put tobasco sauce on Mikeys tongue. Yeah Mikey didnt think it was funny. Takes place when the turtles were 7 years old and younger. Yup.


5 Year old Mikey sits on the floor trying to make a wall out of old Legos that Raph chewed up when he was teething. They aren't fitting together very well.  
Mikey- " ...The red one goes on the blue one, and this one goes here....."  
  
Raphael is in the kitchen snooping around in the cupboard climbing up the shelf humming the Tales From the Crypt theme song as he reaches the top shelf.  
Raphael- " Ah HAAAA!  
He snatches the bottle off the shelf with the label TOBASCO SAUCE  
  
Raph enters the room where Mikey is adding the last final touches on his little Lego wall.  
Mikey- " Eureka!!!"  
  
Raph appraoches Mikey with the Tobasco Sauce hidden behind his back. He snickers.  
Raphael- " Oh Mikey, come over her."  
  
Mikey peeks through a little hole he made in the wall and delecately steps away from the wall and walks over to Raph  
Mikey- " Y- Yeah?"  
  
Raph runs his hands ove the Tobasco Sauce hidden behind his back and sudenly gets a clever but evil idea in his little kiniving 7-year-old mind.  
Raph- " Hey Mikey! do that thing where you play dead!"  
  
Mikey suddenly realizes that Raph isnt going to beat him up and immediately obeys and does his dead act in wich he lays flat on the ground, closes his eyes, and sticks out his tongue. Raph puts a drop on his tongue and immediately steps away to watch his reaction. All of a sudden Mikey opens his eyes and gets up. His eyes start to water and he begins to scream. He runs around the room with his tongue sticking out and goes right out that Lego wall door.  
WAIT! That Lego wall aint got no door in it!  
Mikey- " Don't worry it'll have one in a minute!"  
  
Leo and Donnie are putting a King Tut 3-D puzzle together when Mikey blasts past the door screaming and wiping his tongue off with his hands.  
Mikey- " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Leo- " What was that?"  
Donnie- " It appeard to be Mikey running past the door but sounded more like an ambulance."  
  
Leo and Donnie follow the screaming to the back room where they find Mikey using a pillow to wipe off his tongue.  
Leo- " Mikey whats wrong?"  
Mikey- " Lahhhhhh Plah Plahhhh Plah."  
Donnie- " It appears that he has eaten something horrible."  
Leo- " Like what?"  
Donnie- " Well judging by his reaction, I'd conclude that it was something spicy."  
Mikey- " Ahh Plah Plahhhhhh AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Donnie and Leo walk Mikey into the kitchen and sit him down on a chair.  
Mikey- " Lahhh Plah Plahhhh."  
He continues to scream and wipe his tongue with his hands.  
Leo- " Mikey you have to stop that! You are just going to make it worse!!"  
  
Leo grabs Mikey's hands while Donnie appraoches the chair with a glass of milk.  
Donnie- "If he drinks this it should neutralize the burning sensation in his mouth."  
Leo- " What does that mean?"  
  
Donnie hands the glass to Mikey who rips it out of his hand and takes a big gulp.  
Leo- " Mikey are you O.K.?"  
  
Mikey sits quietly with his eyes closed. Donnie leans in and wispers to him.  
Donnie- " Mikey?"  
  
Suddenly Mikey lunges forward while all of the contents of his mouth burst out covering Donnies face with warm droolie milk spray.  
Donnie- " OH, GREAT!"  
Mikey " uhhh..."  
Leo- " Discusting!"  
  
Mikey sits with his tongue out, milk dripping from his mouth. All of a sudden Raph who had been watching the whole time bursts out in a fit of laughter. All of the turtles look at him.  
Raph- " Beautiful guys, Beautiful!  
Leo- " Quit it or I'll tell!"  
Raph- (mockingly)" Haaa HaAAHAAA! Quit it or I'll tell! HAHAHAHahaha Ha HaaaaAAHH!"  
Mikey- " Not Funny!"  
Raph- " HAAA ha aa HaaaHAAAA AHHHH!"  
Mikey- " It Hurt!"  
Donnie- " Raphael why is that so funny?"  
Raph- " Hey Donnie whats that you got on your face?"  
Donnie- " Quit It!!"  
Raph- " HaHAHAAHAAAA!"  
Donnie- "I'm telling!!!"  
  
Leo walks over to Mikey and puts his arm around him. Donnie is now chasing the histarical Raph around the kitchen.  
Leo- " Mikey, how did you get that stuff on you tongue?"  
Mikey- " Waph thid it."  
Leo- " Raph!"  
*Mikey nods*  
  
Raph is now sitting on top of Donnie going insane with laughter, when Leo walks over to confront him  
Leo- " You did it!!!"  
Raph- " Did what?"  
Leo- " Put that, that, uh, that stuff on his tongue!"  
Raph- " Haha, SO!"  
Leo- " I'm TELLING!!!!  
Raph- " NO YOUR NOT!!!"  
Leo- " LET GO OF ME!!!"  
  
Raph grabs on to Leo's shell and flips him onto his back and sits on his stomach and grabs Leos wrists. Donnie and Mikey are now in the corner of the room watching with their eyes wide open.  
Donnie- " What started out as a normal day has ended in one of insane madness."  
Mikey- " He has driven me to a state of being from which I cannot recover."  
Leo- " OWWW!"  
  
All of a sudden Splinter walks into the room awoken from his afternoon nap.  
Splinter- " RAPHAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
Raph- " Geeeezzz I was just......."  
Leo- " He put spicy stuff on Mikey's tongue!!"  
Splinter- " WHAT?"  
Raph covers Leo's mouth.   
  
Donnie runs into the kitchen from the living room with the bottle labled TOBASCO SAUCE. He hands it to Splinter.   
Donnie- " This stuff!"  
  
Splinter shakes his head and walks over to Raph grabbing his arms and lifting him off Leo.  
He sets Raph on his feet and points to the bottle.  
Splinter- " Is this true?"  
Raph- " yes."  
Splinter- " Why would you do such a mean thing?"  
Raph- " I dont know ."  
Splinter- " I think that you owe Michaelangello and apology."  
Raph- " all right,sorry Mikey for putting spicy stuff on your tongue."  
Mikey- " thats O.K."  
  
Raph gives Mikey a hug and apologizes one more time. Splinter smiles and leaves the room. Donnie and Leo start to make kissing noises at Mikey and Raph. The two look up with discusted faces and Raph pushes Mikey away.   
Raph- " Yuck!"  
Mikey- " Hey!"  
Mikey and Raph charge at Donnie and Leo.  
Mikey and Raph (together)- " LETS GET EM!"  
They all begin yelling and punching at each other.  
  
Suddenly Splinter enters the room with a discusted face and yells at the four turtles.  
Splinter- "WHAT DO YOU FOUR THINK YOU ARE DOING!"  
They all look up and smile at Splinter.   
Mikey- " Oh nothing!"  
Raph- " hee hee."  
Splinter- " TEN FLIPS NOW!!!!!" 


End file.
